Valentine's Day
by Earth Soldier
Summary: There is a special day on this planet called Valentines. Some people may love it, some others hate it. The question to this story is...how does Percy feel about Valentines and what happens to him on this day ; . Will he hate it or love it? Enjoy :


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope your having a good week. Mine has been good so far minus the annoying people in my life ha-ha. Ninja960? Sorry if I got your pen name wrong I didn't have time to check today but thank you for your review. Here is another one shot you requested! I really hope you guys are enjoying my stories. Right now, this week I can do only one-shots since I have company coming over. I am planning on writing my multi-chapter sometime soon just not when sure. Enjoy the story!**

There is one special day in the month of February. Can you guess what day it is? The day where some people dread, love and hate it. That day is Valentines Day. Percy Jackson currently was sitting in his cabin on his black leather couch watching football. Percy not only loathed this day, he even questioned its existence. Why such an event should exist in the first place. His opinion was that it only inflicts hurt, pain and no comfort for individuals. Percy had a number of girlfriends throughout his teens right now but he was currently single. Most of the girls he dated were mortal and were from his high school. Percy watched intently on the game. On the screen, the Quarterback threw the ball up field toward one of the receivers. The receiver was currently being chased by a big a buy. The ball was seconds away from the receiver's hands but the big guy tackled the receiver to the ground while another opponent intercepted the ball.

Percy cursed, "Fuck. Why can't you Titans just catch a ball for once."

Percy slumped back on the couch becoming tired and not interested in the game anymore. A few minutes passed. His eyelids were starting to become heavy. He blinked a few times but soon was asleep. The only thing that could wake him up right now was his cell phone. A minute passed and his cell played a text tone _Bloop-Bloop. _Percy's eyes shot open and he groaned. He lazily reached for his cell in his right jean pocket. He took out his cell and slid it open. He blinked a few times to adjust his eye focus since he had just woken up. Percy looked for the menu and clicked on the text notification.

The text read, "_Wise Girl." _Percy clicked the main button to access it.

The text opened up and read, "_Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up? I know you don't like to talk about today but I just want to say happy Valentines Day! Also, you are the best friend a girl could ask for. Thanks for being there for me. Do you want to meet up right now and hang out?"_

Percy smiled and replied, "_No problem Wise Girl. Though I hate today, I can make an exception for you. You are also the best friend a guy could ask for. Plus you are on the opposite sex, which is even greater! Yeah let's meet up. I am so bored."_

After a few seconds a reply from Annabeth came, "_From the opposite sex huh? Well isn't someone a bit of a teenage boy today. Anyway, meet me by the strawberry fields now."_

With the text conversation over, Percy got up from his couch and walked toward his shoes. He put on his DC shoes and opened the front door to his cabin. The sunlight hit his face hard and he shielded away from the sun by using his arms. Percy groaned at what he saw. In front of him in the field were couples laying around, other couples chasing each other or newly found couples giggling with joy. It made Percy sick but a the same time he knew deep down he wanted a relationship. He sighed and continued on walking. Percy had his hands in his pockets while looking around but did not see who had accidently bumped into him causing both him and the other person to stumble.

Percy realized who it was and said in a excited tone, "Hey Nico! How is my cousin doing?"

Nico replied, "Better than ever." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Percy was happy to know that at least someone else was in his position. Not enjoying the day at all.

Nico asked, "Where are you going?"

Percy said, "I am meeting Annabeth. I have been so bored today. Training is closed so I have nothing to do well until Annabeth recently just asked me to hang out."

Nico looked at Percy and smiled and replied, "Cuz, don't be surprised if she tries to suck face with you today. Aphrodite seems to be spreading her magic love around giving everybody a head over heels feeling."

Percy nearly choked and said, "Dude, she is my best friend. I don't think about her in that kind of way. Hell, she could be family."

Nico laughed and walked past Percy. Percy turned around with a confused expression. Nico just kept on walking as if the conversation never took place.

Nico then shouted, "Sure Percy. Then why do you have one of her bra's in your stash?"

Percy immediately went red. No one could know that. Not even the Stoll Brothers could find it. How could Nico, his dearest cousin know about his secret. Percy gulped and walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, Percy was in view of the strawberry field. Percy loved this place. Not only was it a great place to hang out with your friends but also you could eat as many sweet strawberries as you want. Percy then noticed a particular figure waving at him. Percy knew it was the one and only, Annabeth. He sped up his walking pace and finally arrived in the strawberry field. The plants were big which gave people opportunities to conduct their own private business there.

Annabeth got up from where she was sitting and jumped at Percy when he was in range. Percy let out a shout and fell backwards onto a bunch of daisy flowers along with Annabeth. Percy returned the hug and both of them let go. Percy looked up at Annabeth. She had changed over the years he had known her. Not only had she become more lady-like but also she now was more of a girly girl. Annabeth was still smart in her ways, giving Percy or others her infamous death glare but her personality was totally different. Annabeth had become interested in fashion by her 17th birthday. She made friends with the Aphrodite cabin and her best friends were Thalia and Silena. Silena would always be with Annabeth around camp. They were like a pair of sisters.

Annabeth looked down at Percy. She noticed he was starring back at her. Annabeth giggled and observed the Seaweed Brain. Annabeth had noticed Percy had changed a lot over the years. He was not a little boy anymore. She remembered her first time seeing him on that dark and stormy night when Grover and him came crashing into the Big House after a Minotaur had attacked them. Percy was now looking like a man but still had the look of a young teenager's face. He was only 17 after all. His face became more chiseled and firm. His jaw line became noticeable. Percy had grown quite a bit in between his young and mid teens. He now towered over Annabeth at five foot ten. Annabeth was only 5'7, which was tall for a girl, but she loved it. Percy had become a tall, handsome, well-mannered but annoying Seaweed Brain. It's like Percy evolved from a little Seaweed Brain to a mature Seaweed Brain. Must be part of his evolution genetics. Annabeth giggled again at the thought of Percy developing.

Percy broke the silence and said, "Well, its good to see you again Wise girl.

Annabeth replied happily, "You too Seaweed Brain. I missed you last year. I am sorry that I could not Iris message you, I was out of Dramachas and had a lot of projects due."

Percy laughed and replied, "I just forgot about mine but I somehow still passed. Annabeth swatted Percy.

Annabeth said, "You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

Percy replied, "Well, I am enjoying what we are doing now. Just talking and hanging out. Catching up on some stuff."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah Percy, that is totally fun. Come on let's do something."

Percy groaned and let his head fall to the ground. Annabeth then realized what position she was in with Percy. Her face immediately became crimson but still maintained her seating. Percy had noticed this too and blushed. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Percy was really happy to have such a great friend. She cared about him. Took care of him when he was sick. Annabeth was thinking the same. She was very happy to have such a strong-willed and compassionate friend. Hell, he even flew across America to visit her.

Annabeth remembered she had begun developing feelings for Percy after both of them had said goodbye at the hill last year. Percy felt the same about her. He wanted her so bad. He was lying about not thinking about her in that way. Actually Percy was quite the pervert. He wanted her not only to be his girlfriend he wanted to do… nasty and naughty stuff to her. Percy's eyes traveled down towards Annabeth's cleavage. Annabeth had become quite busty over the last year. She had gone up several sizes. Percy forgot that Annabeth was staring at him as well. Percy's eyes were fixed on the spot that showed her chest. Annabeth had a confused look on her face and was curious to where Percy was staring. She looked down at his beautiful green eyes and traveled along with them to where he was looking at. Her eyes widened when she realized he was staring at her busty chest. Her face became red and looked back down at Percy. Percy like the Seaweed Brain he was, was clueless that Annabeth had discovered where his eyes were looking at. He was in a trance but then realized it had been a few minutes and muttered a curse familiar word like shit. He looked back up at Annabeth who was gaping at him.

Percy eye's widened and he stuttered, "Ooh-shi- shit.. Sorr-Sorry Wisegirl… I didn't mean too."

Annabeth kept looking at him with an expression of shock, confusion and excitement. It had been nearly a minute before she replied.

Annabeth said slowly, "Seaweed Brain… it's my fault that I always leave um some areas exposed. I am flattered but it's a little awkward plus I am straddling you which doesn't help you anymore."

Percy could not believe he was hearing this from his best friend. Like the teenage boy he was, he was becoming very turned on since Annabeth was on his private area with booty shorts. He moaned. His eyes shot open and saw Annabeth giggling.

Wise girl leaned in close to Percy's face and grabbed Percy's T-shirt collar playfully and said in a whisper, "I didn't know you liked me like that Percy. To be honest, I had my suspicions. Not to mention the embarrassing times when I would stop by your cabin but you would be busy jacking off to naked pictures of me you took."

Percy was in a complete state of shock and arouse. Nico had been right. Looks like either the love was getting to Annabeth's head or she was just one super sexy teenage horny girl. Annabeth smiled coyly and then did something unexpected. She licked Percy's lips playfully and received a loud moan from Percy. Not only had it tasted and felt great it made Percy's cock twitch and become semi-erect. Annabeth pulled back up and giggled. Percy and Annabeth both looked at each other then and new emotions were passing through them. Lust, greed, arouse and love.

Annabeth looked seductively at Percy and said, "I think I might know a good gift for you. Since it is Valentines Day, in fact the perfect day… I think you should be rewarded you bad big boy." Percy eye's widened even more and his cock twitched more. Annabeth squealed as she felt Percy's member twitch under her fabric. She then looked back at Percy and crawled lower to his belt level.

Percy had an expression of confusion to where this was going but not for long. Annabeth then lowered her face to Percy's zipper entrance and pulled the zipper down with her teeth while still looking at Percy. Percy eyes were fixed on Annabeth's breasts that were starting to hang and fall over her tank top and her silk pink bra. She slowly applied pressure to Percy's cock and received a loud moan from him. She smiled. She then proceeded to continue her sexy ministrations. Percy let his head drop softly back onto the patch of daisy flowers allowing Annabeth to continue her so called reward for him being there for her. She undid his American Eagle brown belt and yanked his pants off leaving him exposed in his green boxers. She then pulled them down revealing Percy's cock. Annabeth removed her bra and top but left her booty shorts and thong on. She then let her boobs massage Percy's cock making it spring to life. A full six inches erect and ready for action.

Percy looked back up and said, "Yeah, I am going to tit fuck you so hard."

Annabeth replied with dirty play, "I want your cock in between my tits. I want to feel the hot cum on my breasts while I shake my ass up and down."

Percy moaned louder while they continued to tit-fuck for a few minutes. She stopped it and then decided to lick the head of Percy's cock and jerk his cock a few times. Percy thrust his hips up while Annabeth was holding Percy's cock still. Annabeth then stuffed her best friend's cock into her mouth and tongued it. Percy moaned so loud he grabbed Annabeth's head and started thrusting up and down with no mercy. The thought of Annabeth's hot lips on his cock while her tongue slid up and down his shaft made him even hornier. He moaned. Annabeth could feel Percy's length being thrust in and out. She massaged his balls in the process earning another moan from Seaweed Brain. Annabeth then jerked his cock while sucking it. Pre-cum started to leak out of the tip of Percy's cock. Annabeth's sweat mixed with Percy's pre cum on her chest and mouth. Percy looked up and moaned. The sight was the greatest he had ever seen. His best girl friend giving him a blowjob while topless. He moaned and kept bucking for more action. Annabeth obliged and shook her ass while bobbing her head up and down.

Percy was now seeing stars. He felt a tingling sensation in his balls and thighs. He knew he was going to cum soon. Annabeth felt Percy's balls tighten and knew he was going to climax soon. She then took Percy's cock out of her mouth and looked up at him and said with a hot voice, "I want to taste your sperm. Shoot your load in my mouth while I suck your cock while my ass bounces up and down just for you."

Percy cried with pleasure and thrust his cock up in her hand. Annabeth's hands jerked Percy's cock harder than ever before. She then put Percy's cock back into her mouth and pumped him. She jerked him, tongued his shaft and hummed making vibrations sent shock waves of pleasure through out Percy's body. Percy could not take it anymore. Annabeth's hot lips going up and down on his cock while her boobs jiggled and her shaking her ass.

He cried out with a loud moan, "Oh babe, I am going to cum!" Annabeth continued to bob up and down. She sucked him off harder than ever before and Percy cried with ecstasy. He was on cloud nine. He shot his biggest load he had ever shot in his whole life. Hot loads of thick ropes of sperm shot into Annabeth's mouth. She moaned. She loved the taste of him. He continued to shoot for about a minute and his cock went back to its normal unerect state. Both of them looked at each other with amazement and passion. Annabeth giggled when she looked at Percy's face. Percy was breathing hard and smiling. She knew Percy had wanted this for a long time. Hey, if a boy saves your life countless times and calls to make sure you're okay and safe always, come on, a blowjob is reasonable.

Percy said, "Wow. You are a great cocksucker Annabeth. You are the best friend a guy could ask for."

Annabeth replied and said, "Thank you Seaweed Brain. You are quite the horny guy. So I guess this isn't such a bad Valentines Day after all for you."

With that said Percy looked up at Annabeth and smiled and replied, "Oh, I love Valentines Day. Not only just this one but I am looking forward to the other ones." He winked after he said that and Annabeth giggled even more. Little did Percy know he was in for more blowjobs and tit fuck from his best girl friend. While some may hate, despise and cry over Valentines Day, Percy Jackson certainly would not. Percy then pulled his pants up and Annabeth put back on her bra.

He then wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him on the cheek. Both of them looked out toward the beautiful sunset and enjoyed the moment.

Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear, "Oh, I forgot to mention. I have one of your bra's."

Annabeth smiled and finally figured out where her favorite bra had gone missing.

**A/N: Wow. I am turned on right now so hard lol. I can write the most dirtiest and naughty fanfictions. I hope you guys enjoyed my fourth official fanfic! I love writing ^-^. Believe me so much more is to come. I will keep doing one shots for a while until I feel ready enough to write a long multi-chapter one. Please, all reviews are welcome! No hateful, racist comments please. I will be writing another one tomorrow or the next day depending on how I feel. Thank you again for all of your support and hey, the more reviews the more stories I can promise you that ;). Love you all! Until next time, Earth Soldier logging out.**


End file.
